quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crowninshield family
The Crowninshield family were among the Boston Brahmin society of Boston: the most affluent and established families of Boston. The ancestor of the family was Johann Casper Richter von Kronenshcheldt, who came down to Germany with his father, Johann Casper Richter from the south of Denmark and settled in a small town call Crownenscheldt, which was sometimes spelled with a K. Johann Casper Richter's son adopted the towns name as the families surname and headed for the New World and arrived in Salem, Massachusetts in 1680. Johannes Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt John Crowninshield Jacob Crowninshield George Crowninshield Benjamin Crowninshield George Crowninshield, Jr. Jacob Crowninshield Jacob was born in Salem, Essex, Massachusetts on March 31, 1770 and died on Arpril 15, 1808 in Washington, DC. He was a member of the United States House of Representatives from Massachusett's 2nd district from March 4, 1803 to April 15, 1808. He was elected as a Democratic-Republican to the 8th, 9th, and 10th Congress. John Crowninshield Benjamin Williams Crowninshield Benjamin was born in Salem, Essex, Massachusetts on Descember 27, 1772 and died Feburary 3, 1772 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts. He was first a merchant and became a Member of the United States House of Representantive of Massachusetts 2nd district from March 4, 1823 to March 3, 1831. He was then became the fifth United States Secretary of Navy from January 16, 1815 to September 30, 1818. Richard Crowninshield Edward Crowninshield Benjamin Crowninshield Francis Boardman Crowninshield Edward Augustus Crowninshield Benjamin Williams Crowninshield II Casper Crowninshield Arent Schuyler Crowninshield Arent was bron in New York on March 14, 1843 and died May 27, 1908 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He served in the American Civil War and the Spanish-American War and rertired as a Rear Admiral. Crowninshield held very high commands; he was the commander of the Portsmouth, St. Mary's Kearsarge and was captain of the famous ship Maine. While he became a rear admiral he became the cheief of the Beureau of Navation. Crowninshield was burried and National Arlington Cemetery. Frederic Crowninshield Frederic was the first president of the National Societ of Mural Painters (1895-1899), presient of the Fine Arts Federation (1900-1909) and became the director of the American Academy in Rome in 1911. He was a stained glass artists and his most famous piece is called "Emmanuel's Land," which is depicts John Bunyans's The Pilgrims Progess. Francis Welch Crowninshield His father was Frederic Crownninshield, the first president of the National Society of Mural Painters. Known as Frank or "Crownie" as he was called by his close friends was the roommate and lover of Conde Nast. Frank was the creator and editor of Vanity Fair and Vogue Magazines. During the Depression, Vanitiry Fair folded and the Crowninishield started Vogue to succede Vanity Fair. Ship Captains *George Crowninshield *George Crowninshield, Jr. *Jacob Crowninshield *John Crowninshield *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield *Richard Crowninshield *Edward Crowninshield Artits *Frederic Crowninshield *Frank Crowninshield Lineage #1 *Johann Casper Richter **Johann Casper Richter von Krownenshcheldt ***Jacob Crowninshield ****Benjamin Crowninshield *****Benjamin Crowninsheield, Jr. ***George Crowninshield ****Sarah Crowninshield ****George Crowninshield, Jr. *****Clara Crowninshield ******Clara Crowninshield II *******August Crowninshield ******Louis Crowninshield ****Jacob Crowninshield ****John Crowninshield ****Mary Crowninshield ****Benjamin Williams Crowninshield *****Francis Boardman Crowninshield ******Benjamin Williams Crowninshield II *******Francis "Keno" Boardman Crowninshield, Jr. ******Alice Crowninshield m: Josiah Bradlee III *******Frederick Josiah Bradlee I *******Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. m: Chevalier Josphine de Gersdorff ********Frederick Josiah Bradlee III ********Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee ********Jean Satonstall *********Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr. *********Martha Raditz **********Gretta Bradlee *********Jan Saragoni **********Joseph Saragoni Bradlee **********Anna Saragoni Baldini Bradlee ********Anotoinette "Tony" Pinchot *********Domonick "Dino" Bradlee *********Leslie Marshall **********Josephine Pinchot Bradlee **********Beatrice Bradlee **********Marshall Crowninshield Bradlee *********Trina Chambers **********James Bradlee **********Frederick Bradlee *********Marina Bradlee *********Rick Murdoch **********Elizabeth "Beth" Murdoch **********Miles Murdoch ********Sally Sterling Quinn *********Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, LMNSC, FWS ********Constance Bradlee *****Edward Augustus Crowninshield ******Frederic Crowninshield *******Francis "Frank" Welch Crowninshield ****Richard Crowninshield *****Richard "Dick" Crowninshield, Jr. ****Edward Crowninshield ***Elizabeth Crowninshield Lineage #2 *Johann Kasper Richter *Johann Kasper Richter von Kroenshceldt **John Crowninshield **Anstiss Williams ***Jacob Crowninshield ***Hannah Carlton ****Benjamin "Sailor Ben" Crowninshield *****Benjamin "Philospher Ben" Crowninshield, Jr. ***George Crowninshield ***Mary Derby ****Sarah Crowninshield ****George Crowninshield, Jr. *****Clara Crowninshield *****Louis Thies ******Clara Crowninshield *******August Crowninshield ******Louis Thies, Jr. ****Jacob Crowninshield II ****John Crowninshield II ****Mary Crowninshield ****Benjamin Williams Crowninshield ****Mary Boardman *****Francis Boardman Crowninshield *****Edward Augustus Crowninshield *****Caroline Welch ******Frederic Crowninshield ******Helen Suzette Fairbanks *******Francis "Frank" "Crownie" Welch Crowninshield *******Helen Suzette Crowninshield *******Carl August de Gersdorff ********Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff ********Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. *********Frederick Josiah Bradlee III *********Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee *********Jean Saltonstall **********Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr. **********Martha Raditz ***********Gretta Bradlee *********Anotoinette "Tony" Pinchot **********Domonick "Dino" Bradlee **********Leslie Marshall ***********Josephine "Jo" Pinchot Bradlee ***********Beatrice "Bea" Bradlee ***********Marshall Crowninshield Bradlee **********Trina Chambers ***********Frederick Bradlee ***********James Bradlee **********Marina Bradlee **********Richard "Rick" Murdock ***********Elizabeth "Beth" Murdock ***********Miles Murdock *********Sally Sterling Quinn **********Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, LMNSC, FWS *********Constance Bradlee ********Alma de Gersdorff ********Casper de Gersdorff ****Richard Crowninshield *****Richard "Dick" Crowninshield, Jr. ****Edward Crowninshield ***Elizabeth Crowninshield References Books Internet *Alice Crowninshield's Home in Boston *Memoir of Edward Augustus Crowninshield *Biographical Sketch of Clarissa Crowninshield *Crowninshield Summer House in Marblehead, Mass Cleo Patra's Barge *A Millian Pounds of Sandalwood: This History of Cleopatra's Barge in Hawaii *Cruising Sail Boat Evolution: Cleopatra's Bardge Wikipedia George Crowninshield, Jr. *Cleopatra's Barge *Portait of George Crowninshield, Jr. (Flicker) *A Millian Pounds of Sandalwood: This History of Cleopatra's Barge in Hawaii